


[Podfic] Unreliable

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dark John, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post Reichenbach, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is still alive and has come back, and while John's happy, he wonders if he can trust Sherlock to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Unreliable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unreliable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/743387) by [roane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/pseuds/roane). 



> *Please see original fic for additional warnings not included here (if desired) because they would be spoilers.

Length: 21:09

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/5lwy5fd51125m35/Unreliable.mp3) (mp3)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/unreliable) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post Music - [The Pretender (cello cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UFMZ5ZuDkI0) \- Foo Fighters


End file.
